Corellia
Corellia was the capital planet of the Corellian system, which included Selonia, Drall, Tralus, and Talus. It was also the birthplace ofsmuggler and New Republic General Han Solo as well as Rogue Squadron pilot and New Republic hero Wedge Antilles, along with many other humans who played important roles in the histories of the Rebel Alliance, New Republic, and Galactic Alliance. Collectively, the planets of the system were known as the Five Brothers. As the largest planet and the closest to Corell, Corellia was often called the "Eldest Brother" or the "Eldest." Historians believed the Celestials assembled the system artificially, the worlds brought from other parts of the galaxy for unknown reasons. Some believed that these Celestials populated Corellia with Humans from Coruscant. Corellia was the first planet from thestar Corell in the Corellian system3 of the Corellian sector, which was itself part of the Core Worlds region of the galaxy.1 The world was also located at the intersection of the Corellian Run and the Corellian Trade Spine.6Corellia was one of the Five Brothers, a collective term for the five terrestrial planets in the Corellian system.7 Corellia, known as the "Elder Brother," served as the administrative center for its entiresector.18 Its day lasted 25 standard hours, while its year consisted of 329 standard days.3 A terrestrial world with a diameter of 11,000 kilometers,3 Corellia possessed a breathable atmosphere, a temperate climate, standardgravity,7 and a moderate hydrosphere.2 Corellian weather was characterized by warm, sunny days separated by long, severe rainstorms.9 Like every other planet in the Corellian system, Corellia had a planetary repulsor.19 The surface of Corellia contained rolling hills, dense forests, lush fields, vast seas,7 beaches, mountain peaks, and crystal swamps,3 as well as an eastern ocean and a western ocean.9 Corellia also featured urban terrain,2 was designated as an industrial world,7 and was considered a highly developed planet.20 Three large continents were present on Corellia;7 the planet's capital of Coronet was located on the coast of the southernmost10and primary continent, near the eastern ocean. Outside of such cities, the landscape hosted small towns and farms.9 Corellia was an exporter of alcohol, starships, and agricultural goods, and imported luxury items, raw materials, and weapons.3 Its starship construction facilities had been moved intospace, leaving its surface largely rural.3 The shipyards of theCorellian Engineering Corporation were located in orbit around Corellia.11 Corellian lifeforms included the Corellian grass snake and theCorellian sand panther.7 The primary law enforcement agency on Corellia was the Corellian Security Force, also known as CorSec,7 a branch of the planetary government21 that resembled a police force.7 The jurisdiction of CorSec included the entirety of Corellia, and while each city on Corellia was allowed its own police and detective agencies, CorSec acted in all cities, towns, and rural regions, acting as a coordinating force in investigations involving multiple cities or regions.22 Snow-covered mountains dominated part of the landscape. It is rumored to have many deep underwater caverns with orangelightsaber crystals. The largest cities were Coronet, the tourist haven of Kor Vella, the double-city Tyrena, and the mountain hamlets ofDoaba Guerfel and Bela Vistal. Immigrants from the neighboring planet of Selonia constructed an elaborate network of tunnels beneath the planet's surface. These Selonian Tunnels were used by people of all races as a kind of subterranean metropolis. The Corellians were known for their prowess with starships. From building ships to flying them, Corellians were well known for their skills. Because piracy and smugglingwere well-known occupations of a strong number of Corellians, the local navy had been specializing in techniques designed to combat economic loss due to their activities. Because of this need, the navy was well-developed and modernized. The CR90 corvette and the Corellian Gunship were two examples, as well as the powerful Corellian Dreadnaught. Of interest is the fact that Corellia's navy remained autonomous from the Imperial Navy throughout the time of the Galactic Empire, maintaining its own independence and individual naval traditions until it was dissolved following the original Centerpoint crisis. From this point until partway through the Yuuzhan Vong War, Corellia lacked any autonomous military forces, relying solely on the sector fleet provided by the New Republic. Corellia may have been placed in its orbital position in the Corellian system by the ancient device known as Centerpoint Station. The world's population of Humans, Drall, and Selonians predated its recorded history.7 Corellia eventually became a slave world of theInfinite Empire. In circa 30,000 BBY, Corellian slaves helped build theStar Forge. When the Rakata fell victim to a plague, the Corellians freed themselves in a revolt that occurred around 25,200 BBY.15 Corellian explorers early in their history scaled the Kor Vella mesa. Corellians spent the next 200 years reverse-engineering the hyperdrive withoutthe Force tools of the Rakata. A midstep, hyperspace cannons, connected Corellia with other Core Worlds such as Coruscant and Duro. The reinvention of the hyperdrive in circa 25,053 BBY let the afore-mentioned and other worlds become the Core Founders of the Galactic Republic.The Corellian Engineering Corporation was founded by a consortium of Corellia's finest designers and shipbuilders24 early on, perhaps before the dawn of the Republic. While rumors of the Jedi Order's dawn on Corellia were false, as the Jedi were originally from Tython, the Corellian Jedi did keep a distinct set of traditions that set them apart from other Jedi, including green robes and Jedi Credits. Corellia was a political power by the time of the Galactic Republic's formation,16 and the foundation of the Corellian Run in 25,000 BBY ensured its economic dominance within the emerging Republic,25 of which it was a member in good standing.7 As Corellia prospered, it expanded its influence into neighboring space, acquiring and colonizing several dozen star systems which collectively became known as the Corellian sector. Over millennia, the world gained a reputation as a source of excellent ships and pilots and a refuge forsmugglers.26 Along with Coruscant, Corellia enjoyed the greatest benefits from transactions occurring along the Perlemian Trade Route and the Corellian Run, and scouts from Corellia established the Corellian Trade Spine around5500 BBY.27 Corellia StarDrive splintered off CEC in c. 5000 BBY, but was bought out by CEC in c. 3000 BBY. CEC was one of the larger shipbuilding firms in the galaxy, and its shipyards were one of the most extensive in the galaxy. Examples of Corellian ships included the CR90 Corellian Corvette, the YT-1300 freighter, and the DP-20 Corellian Gunship. Corellians were among the first and foremost hyperspace explorers. Within a millennium, the Corellian Run was mapped. The Corellians discovered New Plympto in 10,000 BBY, Goroth Prime in 8000 BBY, and Koboth prior to 219 BBY. They colonized Rabaan in the Subterra Period, Socorro (3000 BBY), Trulalis, and Trigalis. Corellia was an early trading partner of the Wookiees when Kashyyyk entered the Republic (c. 3956 BBY). In the Mandalorian Wars, it was the site of important Republic Navy drydocks. Almost 10,000 BBY, a spartan sect established a monastery on Kor Vella. During a boom in CEC's popularity, miners discovered ore deposits near the mesa, transforming the Kor Vella community into a luxurious center of tourism and wealth.28In 3641 BBY Corellia was invaded by the Sith Empire. Following a period of large-scale conflict the Republic successfully liberated the planet29. Corellia allied with Selonia and Drall circa 500 BBY in a failed attempt to conquer the Federation of the Double Worlds. 30 years later, Corellia attempted to secede from the Republic; although progressing far enough to close its sector's borders and withdraw from the Senate using Contemplanys Hermi, the plan ultimately failed and the system continued as a begrudging Republic member-state. The elitist Nomad's Retreat in the Nomad Mountains expanded its membership to become a public resort in400 BBY. Over the next few centuries, a village grew around the retreat, known as Doaba Guerfel, and eventually merged with the Retreat, becoming a resort town.28 A few decades later in 380 BBY, a CorellianJedi named Keiran Halcyon defeated the Afarathu pirates, a sect of Selonian terrorists, whom were trying to kill all Humans on Corellia.30 The Afarathu were not gone forever, and would plague Corellia during the Galactic Civil War.28 Although it has most often been regarded as a monarchy due to the presence of royal rulers of some kind, these leaders’ direct hand in affairs of state has varied wildly throughout history. At various points, Corellia has been everything from an anarchic kleptocracy to a parliamentary democracy.12 King Berethron e Soloestablished a democratic government in 312 BBY, replacing his own absolute monarchy. Corellia was home to several multi-stellar corporate conglomerates, including Gowix Computers (founded in 219 BBY), the Corellia Mining Corporation, and of course CEC. Many of these competed directly with the Trade Federation andInterGalactic Banking Clan for galactic influence. Over time these companies became very powerful and in 150 BBY overthrew the historic parliamentary constitutional monarchy founded by the Royal House of Solo in favor of a government more amenable to unrestricted commerce. This new business-supported regime was called the Diktat. Centuries later in 33 BBY, Corellia was represented directly in the Galactic Senate by Com Fordox, whom the next year helped elect Palpatine Supreme Chancellor.31 In 27 BBY, Jedi Master Oppo Rancisis personally defended Corellia during the crisis with Ashaar Khorda.The planet's name was pronounced K'rell by Mitth'raw'nuruodo in 27 BBY, but it is unknown if this is the actual name of the planet in Cheunh or if this was on account of Mitth'raw'nuruodo's unfamiliarity with Basic, or indeed if he even knew of the existence of Corellia prior to his first contact with Humans. By 22 BBY, Corellia was represented by Senator Garm Bel Iblis.32 After a week of secret meetings with Diktat Shyla Merricope, Bel Iblis announced on 13:3:13 GrSthat Corellia would close its borders and abstain from the upcoming vote on theMilitary Creation Act, invoking Contemplanys Hermi, an obscure clause in theGalactic Constitution that allowed Corellia to unilaterally withdraw from theGalactic Senate for the duration of the Separatist Crisis.33 The closure of Corellia's borders took place on 13:3:14.34 Bel Iblis's attempt to insulate the system failed, and Corellia was soon embroiled in the subsequent turmoil of the Clone Wars.18 Though the planet was spared an invasion or aggressive military action, presumably the intense fighting on nearby Duro weakened its already troubled economy. The Corellian Sector was heavily fortified, but the CIS fleet bypassed it through the Deep Core to attack Coruscant in 19 BBY.With the declaration of the New Order, Diktat Dupas Thomree made a deal withPalpatine: Thomree could govern the Corellian Sector as he wished and mostly free of Imperial mandates so long as he paid taxes, war matériel, and homage to the Emperor. Immediately after the start of the New Order, Corellia was wracked by anti-Imperial protests. The Republic's planetary Governor of Corellia, Fliry Vorru, became the ImperialMoff of the Corellian sector. The Moff was tended to turn a blind eye to crime, being more interested in greater power, and was considered a rival of Palpatine. In 7 BBY, Vorru was sent to Kessel after being framed by PrinceXizor. This allowed Xizor to set up his Black Sun lieutenant Zekka Thyne as a criminal kingpin on Corellia. The Hutt Groola arrived on Corellia in 5 BBY and reopened a bar, which was renamed Groola's Place and transformed into an underground complex.35 Diktat Dupas Thomree died in 2 BBY. He was replaced by Daclif Gallamby, who was little more than a puppet of the Imperial Governor. At this time, Thrackan Sal-Solo went underground and began plotting secession. Garm Bel Iblis's concerns that the New Order was causing Corellia to lose its distinctive identity motivated him to participate in discussions regarding organized resistance to the Empire.36 As Corellians were drafted into military service for the Empire to deal with the growing Rebellion, the overall security of the sector decreased.Pirates took advantage of the opportunity that presented itself and grew more brazen, launching many raids upon starships that used nearby trade routes.